


Join Them

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [3]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants you to join the brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Them

It barely took Erik any effort to launch you onto the bed. A single push and you landed on your back, eyes wide and fixed on him and that smirk. The springs creaked under your weight as you bounced in the landing, and a cold metal touch at your wrists yanked your arms above your head.

The fingers of Erik’s outstretched arm twitched as he used his powers, and the metal poles of the headboard wound around your wrists and pinned them above your head.

"I would bind your ankles, too, but I think I will like feeling you struggle against me."

You blink at him. “Erik, I told you. I’m not a fighter. I don’t want to join your little team.”

He nods thoughtfully. “Yes, yes, I heard you. You don’t have to fight, but I do want you by my side.”

That gives you pause, and you study the man in front of you with a quizzical glance.

"Why?"

The question seems to annoy him. He reaches down and pulls your shirt up to your forearms, kissing your collarbone.

"Don’t ask me questions you know the answer to."

You tilt your head, inhaling slowly through your nose. “…I don’t want to fight, Erik.”

"I won’t make you fight." He promises, and presses his lips to yours.

The kiss exudes control, as you had come to expect from him, and he sucks and bites at your lips with practiced ease. Very soon, you’re pressing against his body, needing more friction, and he pushes you back down.

"Patience." He says, and laughs as you glare at him.

"You never are." You respond, and exhale in a huff.

"Mn." Erik doesn’t dignify that with more of an answer, and unclasps your bra. His thumb presses hard into your nipple, his mouth descending on the other and tugging on it with his teeth.

"Erik." You murmur. He hums against your skin and tugs harder, causing you to arch with him.

He had always loved your breasts. He took great delight in teasing them, and you, until you were begging for more. Sometimes, if he was feeling merciful, he gave it to you.

Sliding a hand down your abdomen and between your legs, he rolls your clit between his thumb until you moan. His other hand massages your chest roughly, and he does not break eye contact with you as he slides his thumb into your warmth.

"Join me." He whispers, kissing just below your navel, and you nod.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
